Caroline
Caroline (nicknamed Mechageek) is a new character introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Summary A young mechanic within the Ptolemaic Army, Caroline is responsible for most of the Ptolemaic Army's machinery, based off of other armies'. Examples of these include remodeled Iron Nokanas. She is completely obsessed with machinery, regardless of faction and is even willing to work on the enemy side if she is given tools and machines to work with. She dresses in a manner similar to Dragunov, with the addition of a scarf alongside her engineering gloves and goggles. In battle she is accompanied by the "F-502 ShootingRay", a scale model of an aerial Ptolemaic boss encountered by the Regular Army commandos during Metal Slug 5. The smaller ShootingRay is remote controlled, and she directs its attacks using a remote that looks suspiciously like a NeoGeo Pocket. Caroline is teasingly referred to as "the Mechageek" by Yoshino, though she doesn't seem to mind. She is also best friends with Towa, due to both girls sharing a passion for machinery. The pair often work together to create various machinery, and Caroline often leaves the finer bits for Towa to deal with. As one of the youngest members in the Ptolemaic Army along with her passion for machines, Caroline is somewhat of a troublemaker. Due to her position as the head mechanic, she also has considerable authority over others and is also capable of leading field operations if necessary, though this is often to obtain a machine that gets her interest piqued. She's also the creator of the Ptolemaic AI Little Lady Black. Story Extra Ops Caroline first appears in the Extra Ops "Flying Ace", where she helps Yoshino in defeating a Dark Monoeye. She later appears in the Extra Ops "No Limit", where she tests out her new Augenstern and wounds Allen O'Neil. When Destrade comes to attack, she is unable to defend herself and is left at her mercy. Yoshino arrives and saves her, though she has Dragunov discipline her for disobeying orders. Then she makes another appearance in the Extra Ops "Eternal Way", where she helps Towa on a mission. Upon returning, she gets in trouble again and is dragged by Yoshino for disciplinary action. Working to help the Rebellion she and Towa raid an underground Rebel base, but they get cornered by Dion. Deploying a Shooting Ray, she managed to help Towa and a few other prisoners escape, but was captured by Dion. Caroline is being forced to make weapons for the Rebel Army. After completing a version of the Flying Jupiter King, she finds the Rebel researchers around her collapsed from exhaustion, being unable to keep up with the grueling race she put herself though. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Caroline boards the Sky Jupiter Queen and heads back to the Ptolomaic Rebellion forces. Unfortunately, she was attacked by Agalia and Vatn, the former detecting the energy was taken from vampires. The Sky Jupiter Queen was wrecked, but Caroline was rescued by Dragunov. Upon returning to the Ptolemaic Army, Caroline creates a new Gigant similar to the Rebel Army's version, but with a more intimidating appearance similar to that of the Claw Units. The Gigant is highly effective in stopping the Rebel Army that Romy is forced to intervene. During the battle, she is spotted by one of the Rebel soldiers, but escapes just as Romy destroys her machine. Caroline was soon targeted by Conny, though she managed to survive her assassination attempt. She used the salvaged armor to create a Spiral Nokana with Towa and used it on the Rebel Army. Conny encountered the two again, and Caroline recognized her as a thief. Conny had the upper hand however, so Caroline was forced to retreat with Towa, though she asked her to stop stealing before they left. After their retreat, Caroline and Towa create the D-001 Tanbal. Caroline, nervous about finding a test pilot, puts a nearly impossible test to find the perfect candidate. Towa asks her to interview the person instead, as she admits that the questions she gives is impossible to solve. Sometime later, Dragunov finds their candidate; Corporal Phoebe. Caroline jokingly tells Phoebe to test the D-001 Tanbal in a combat scenario, and Phoebe accomplishes this by setting off a United Front on a nearby Martian base. Dragunov reprimands Caroline for her joke, and when Phoebe returns, Caroline apologizes to her. Phoebe insists that she was able to handle the situation and hands her data and United Coins. Caroline thanks Phoebe for the coins before running off to the United Front shop to buy more parts, leaving Towa behind to talk with Phoebe. Inspired by the suits worn by the Regular Army's Metal Device Project, Caroline designed a suit similar to theirs and tries to test it herself. However, she and Towa soon realize that the suit requires immense strength in order to even move. While an unknown person watches them, Caroline wonders if she should get Navy to help despite knowing that they are enemies. The following day, the Rebel Army attacks the base, though it is unknown if Caroline had contacted them. The person from before appears to drive the Rebel Army off with the suit, and apologizes to her for taking her suit without permission. Rather than being angry, Caroline is instead awed and takes her to the laboratory for further study. The Ptolemaic Army continues to excavate the ancient ruins, and soon finds another ancient weapon; the gigantic clay "D-GU" and decides to take it out on a test run with Phoebe, Towa and a common soldier. Caroline starts working on it, modifying its appearance and creating a device to control and communicate with it. D-GU attacks Caroline as she modified it without its permission. The Regular Army soon arrive to stop her, but with a few hasty adjustments, Caroline drives them off with her new weapon. When they leave, D-GU attacks Caroline again, though she eventually fixes all misunderstandings with it and uses it to help in Dragunov's rebellion. During another Halloween party, Caroline learns that one is being hosted by the Rebel Army, and attends. Percier is surprised to see her at the party, as she is aware they are enemies, but Caroline states that she doesn't care as long as she can get her hands on candy. She later partakes in a Try Line, where the Ptolemaic Army use the operation to gain supplies and United Coins. Caroline disregards priorities and begins hunting pigs due to getting hungry, getting chastised by Dragunov for giving Towa headaches on supply counts. She soon develops a new Black Hound AI; exhausted from the work, she informs Towa of it and asks her if she could use her to shape the AI's personality. Towa accepts her offer, and the AI gains its personality, becoming Little Lady Black. Much to their surprise, Little Lady Black is extremely aggressive and drives off both Odette and Nowan when they land on Earth. Another Story Caroline first appears in Another Story in "Scrap Life", where she helps Yoshino and Dragunov acquire the Big Shiee. She brings Dragunov to safety when Allen O'Neil manages to wound her, and despite the failed mission, she reveals the ShootingRay to them when they return to base. In the story "The Dream of the Prodigious Mechanic", Caroline disobeys orders and yells back at Dragunov. When she realizes what she had done, she runs off. Yoshino and Dragunov apologize and assist her in acquiring the Crablops. She agrees to a one-month layoff imposed by Dragunov, but finds herself unable to complete it. In the story "Cloak of Darkness", she and Towa go on a mission to acquire the Tani Oh. During the mission, she encounters her first ninja apart from Yoshino, and manages to acquire the Tani Oh for the Ptolemaic Army. During Halloween, Aswang persuades Caroline, Percier and MS-Alice to help her bring Vatn. Caroline is the first to confront Vatn, but is easily defeated and soon accompanies him after revealing why she wanted to help Aswang. She later battles Percier and defeats her. When the group confronts Aswang, Vatn overpowers her and attempts to finish her off, but Caroline steps in, stating that Aswang has changed and reminds them of their friendship. Vatn reluctantly allows Aswang to leave. Caroline later shows an interest in the Sergeant Drill and asks Yoshino and Dragunov to accompany her. She helps them infiltrate by sending ShootingRays to confuse the enemy. The three later run into Allen O'Neil and Destrade, the latter of which is eager to get revenge after the events of "No Limit". Yoshino tells the mechanic to support Dragunov, who is struggling to deal with the Sergeant Drill. Caroline assists by getting into the machine and dismantles the engine, forcing Allen to confront all three himself. However, he is forced to leave when Morden conducts an emergency meeting, and Caroline is complimented by Dragunov for her assistance. She later joins in the rebellion against Ptolemaios and Mira. When Mira and her subordinates storm the Ptolemaic base, Caroline fights Mira with her new Augensterm. Despite knowing the chance of success is very low, she also reveals to her that she joined the rebellion so she could continue to work on machines. Though defeated, she sets off a trap to encase Mira as she and the rest of her allies flee, though her attempt to kill her fails. Trivia * In her original and special forms, if the machine Caroline is using is destroyed, she will get angry and "rage quit", leaving the battlefield, though it's possible to kill her. * Despite her nickname given by Yoshino, none of the Extra Ops and Another Story dialogue has Caroline referred by it. Gallery Caroline_MSA_idle.gif|Idle animation Caroline_MSA_move.gif|Walking animation Caroline_MSA_attacks.gif|Attacks animation Caroline_MSA_win.gif|Win animation (don't have animate) Caroline_MSA_flee.gif|Flee animation Caroline_MSA_ray.gif|Caro's Shooting Ray Special_Caroline_MSA_idle.png msa_shutter_back179.png Unit illust 664.png|Halloween Caroline CaroverRebelMSA.png|Caroline Ver.Rebellion in Metal Slug Attack Story act 309.png|Ancient Clay D-GU in Metal Slug Attack Caroline (Concept).png|Design sheet Halloween Caroline (Concept).png|Halloween design sheet D78iUMNXYAABUFe.png|Rebellion design sheet Video FLYING ACEプロモーションビデオ：MSA EXTRA OPS FLYING ACE（フライングエース）：MSA EXTRA OPS Category:Female characters